Sibling Rivalry
by Beaker77
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd was the normal Hive member. He hung out with his friends, robbed a few banks, and he liked to eat pizza and watch wrestling. That all changed when his past came knocking on his door. Especialy when a certain family member showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Family Resemblance

Chapter One

Kyd Wykkyd was looking for a book to read when he saw it. An old thick book had glowing red symbols on the spine. His eyes widened in horror and he slowly picked it up. One large symbol was on the front. He flipped through the pages and saw that everything that was written in the book also glowing. His lips formed the word no, but the sound did not escape them. Kyd Wykkyd dropped the book and tore his cape off. He stood backwards in front of a mirror and craned his neck around to see his back. There was a single line of glowing red symbols down his back just as he feared. The prophecy was coming true. And he was the back up plan.

Needless to say Kyd Wykkyd couldn't focus on anything that night. "Are you okay Man?" SeeMore asked, his arms laden will stolen jewerly. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Are you sure? You seem kinda out of it." SeeMore leaned a few inches closer and inspected his friends face. Kyd Wykkyd glared fiercely at him. "Yeah your fine." SeeMore nodded. "Come on guys, Mammoth just tripped the alarm!" Jinx motioned the Hive Five to follow her. The six kids (plus about eight Billies) sprinted for the exit. "Not so fast." Robin of the Teen Titans said.

"Aw dang!" Billy Numerous slapped his knee in anguish. "Hive Five, attack!" Jinx ordered. Her eyes glowed pink and she shot a wave of bad luck at Star Fire. The alien ducked and glowered at the pink haired girl. Star Fire's eyes glowed green and she began shooting star bolts at will. Kyd Wykkyd glanced at Mammoth and Seemore facing off with Cyborg, then at Billy and Gizmo attacking Robin and Beast Boy. "Guess that just leaves you and me." A voice said, scarily close to him. Kyd Wykkyd whirled around. Raven was standing less than a foot away.

Kyd Wykkyd scowled, he couldn't believe someone had acutally snuck up on him. Raven smirked slightly. "Unnerved?" She asked. Kyd Wykkyd jerked a kick in her direction. Raven dodged easily. Kyd Wykkyd growled and whisked his cape through the air, slicing part of Raven's cloak off. Her smiled vanished. "Azarath Metrios Zinthos!" She yelled and hurled some objects surrounded in black engery at him. He teleported so that he was behind her. She turned slightly and he caught her arms, holding them tightly.

"Argh." She grunted as he bent her over backwards. He mocked her with a smirk. "STOP!" A burst of black energy seperated them. Kyd Wykkyd refused to let her get the upper hand. He teleported behind her again, but she was suspecting it this time. A small tornado of black energy hit him in the face and blew him backwards into a wall. Kyd Wykkyd hissed and teleported again.

This time he appeared in front of her and tackled her to the ground. Raven grunted some more, struggling to break free. Kyd Wykkyd had her now, or so he thought. Then something he saw made him loosen his control of her. His mouth dropped open when he saw the red symbol on her palm. Raven took advantage of his distraction and scrambled out of his grip. She delivered a swift kick to the side of his head and he lost consciousness

"Yo, wake up!" SeeMore's voice drifted to him. "Come on buddy!" Billy said. "Crud, what if the little sludge sneezer is dead!" Gizmo's high pitched voice complained. "I get his dinner then!" Mammoth sounded rather happy. "All of you shut up!" Jinx silenced them all. A cool hand touched his face. Kyd Wykkyd opened his eyes a bit. The rest of the Hive Five were leaning over him. "Are you alright?" Jinx asked, removing her hand. Kyd Wykkyd nodded slowly. Then he put a hand to his head. It was throbbing. A soft moan escaped his lips.

"Those stupid Titans won again." Jinx said. "Get him some ice!" She said to SeeMore. "Right!" The rest of the boys followed him. "How many Hive members does it take to get some ice." Jinx quipped. Kyd Wykkyd grimaced. Jinx took that as a smile. "Can you stand?" She asked. He nodded. "Let's get you back to your room then." Jinx said. He and Jinx stood up. Kyd Wykkyd wobbled slightly and Jinx steadied him. "Careful." She cautioned. She slid an arm around his waist and led him towards his room.

Kyd Wykkyd's face colored slightly. "Take it easy okay?" She let go of him at his doorway. He nodded. She turned around and started walking down the hallway. "Where's that ice?" She called. Kyd Wykkyd slipped into his room and locked the door. He sat on the bed and remembered what had happened earlier. There was no way he could take it easy.

A/N: Well there you go guys! The first chapter of my new story. I don't own Teen Titans at all. Cuz' if I did, they'd still be making new episode. The only thing I do own is the plot and if I decide to put any OCs in here. Which I probably won't, but if I do, they're MINE! Hope you like it!

-Beaky


	2. Chapter 2

Fears and Doubts

Chapter Two

"Are you alright Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked over at the green boy sitting next to her. "Yes." She replied. "You've been acting like something is bothering you ever since we fought the Hive yesterday." Beast Boy persisted. "I'm fine." Raven stood up and floated out of the room.

In actuality Raven was not fine. She had a feeling Kyd Wykkyd had seen the marks. If it had been another Hive member she wouldn't be so worried. But Kyd Wykkyd seemed like the type who would know about her. He seemed very much like her. Even their powers were similar. Raven shook her head, clearing her thoughts. It was probably nothing.

"Raven, would you like to join me in the painting of the toes?" Starfire asked. "Okay." Raven replied in a monotone. Anything to occupy her mind. "Glorious!" Starfire squealed in happiness. She grabbed Raven's arm and together they flew to Starfire's room. A while later she and Raven emmerged from her room.

"Oh joyous friend Robin! Look! Raven and I have painted the toes!" Starfire waved her newly pink toes at Robin. "How nice." Robin commented. He raised an eyebrow at Raven. She shrugged. "And Raven has choosen the color purple! Show them!" Starfire commanded. "No." Raven said.

"But Raven!" Starfire whined. "I painted my toe nails with you, I think that's generous enough." Raven flew to the couch. "Someone's got creepy feet!" Beast Boy teased. Raven was not amused. A pillow floated into the air and hit Beast Boy on the head. "Okay! I get it! Your in a bad mood!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

"I'm going to meditate." Raven disappeared. "You guys think she's acting weird right?" Beast Boy asked his friends. "Raven's always weird." Cyborg shrugged and played his video game. "I think it's the month of time when human girls-" Starfire started to say but Robin cut her off. "We just need to give her some space. If she wants to talk about it, she will."

Robin flopped onto the couch. "You looking for a challange?" He picked up a controller and grinned at Cyborg. "You'll never win!" Cyborg declared. Back in her room, Raven groaned in frustration. She was so focused on Kyd Wykkyd she couldn't even meditate. "It's nothing! Just forget about it!" She said aloud to herself.

"Uh Raven?" Beast Boy's voice came through the door. "What?" She walked to the door and opened it a crack. "Were you just talking to yourself?" Beast Boy tried to look farther into the room as if trying to see another person in it. He was still wary from the Malchior incident. "It's part of my meditation." She growled.

"O-okay." Beast Boy's voice cracked. "Leave me alone." Raven slammed the door shut. It didn't stay shut for long though. The alarms in the tower started going off. "Trouble." She sighed and flew to the living room. "It's the Hive Five again." Robin said. "Everyone in the T-Car!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven buckled herself in quickly and waited for the others to do the same. Soon everyone was in and they were on their way. Cybrog was speeding down a street near to where the Hive Five was when suddenly a person appeared in front of them. "WHAT?!" Cyborg swerved violently to avoid the person.

They craned their necks around to see who it was but the person was gone. "Kyd Wykkyd." Cyborg scowled. The Teen Titans quickly got out of the car ready to attack. By this time the rest of the Hive Five had shown up. "I see you've had a little car trouble." Jinx smirked. Cyborg glanced at the T-Car. "AWW MAN! I HAD JUST WAXED HER!" Tears ran down his face.

"Poor baby." Jinx snickered along with the rest of her gang. "Looks like you've just got some bad luck." Her eyes glowed pink and she blasted the T-Car to bits. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Cyborg said getting in to a rage. "Oh I think I did." Jinx replied. Cyborg ran towards her growling. "Titans Go!" Robin called.

Raven was about to join the fray when Billy Numerous surrounded her with copies of himself. "I've got you trapped little girl!" He chuckled. "Have you?" Raven asked. Billy Numerous raised his eyebrows. "Uh yeah!" He looked at her like he was stupid. "Try again." Raven melted into the ground.

"Huh?" Billy scratched his head and looked at a copy of himself. "I don't know Billy!" His copy replied. "Friend Raven, I could use your assistance!" Starfire called. SeeMore had her trapped in some kind of bubble. Raven reappeared inside the bubble with Starfire. "Raven I do not think that this is going to-" Raven cut Starfire off by surrounding her in dark energy and disappearing with her.

They reappeared on the sidewalk. "Most ingenious!" Starfire praised her. "Save the compliments for later." Raven ran off to stop Mammoth from stealing a Hot Dog cart. She was intercepted however by Kyd Wykkyd. She took a half step backwards.

He smirked. Raven started to panic. She turned and ran away as fast as she could. Kyd Wykkyd looked confused. Normally Raven would never do that. He sprinted after her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him following her. She ducked into an alley and kept going.

He was a relentless pursuer though. She was in such a panic that she couldn't think straight. She could have easily gotten away if she had thought to fly or teleport. But no, she continued running. Kyd Wykkyd started gaining on her and Raven didn't know what to do. She couldn't even understand why she was so scared.

Sure, she was worried that this guy knew what she was, but why was she so frightened of him? "Because he could tell your friends Raven." A voice inside her head said. Raven ran into a particually dark alley and hid behind a dumpster. She leaned against it and breathed heavily. She prayed that he wouldn't find her.

She flinched when she heard the swish of his cape a few feet away. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear him anymore. Suddenly he was in front of her. Raven shrieked and tried to get up, but he held her against the dumpster. Raven relax slightly after a few moments because he didn't seem to be trying to hurt her.

He was just staring intently at her. "What do you want?" She asked. He didn't reply. He seemed to be waiting for something. He reached out and touched the gem on her forehead. The red marks of Scath lit up her body. He sat back in surpise. Raven rubbed furiously at her arms as if to make the symbols go away.

"So you know what these are? Go ahead. Run away in fear. I'm the one." Raven spat out. Kyd Wykkyd continued to stare at her not moving. "What are you waiting for?" She growled. Kyd Wykkyd turned slightly and moved is cape to the side. A line of the symobls glowing down his back.

He turned to face her again. Raven and Kyd Wykkyd stared at each other. Not knowing what to do. Both with red symbols on their bodies. "You have them too?" She asked. Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

A/N: There's the next chapter! So they've finally realized they are connected! But how? And why? Dun dun dun! And I hope you guys aren't to angry that I left a little cliff hanger. Your just gonna have to wonder what happens till the next chapter. Mwahahaha! I'm just evil!

-Beaky


	3. Chapter 3

Realization

Chapter Three

"But...I'm the portal." She said. Kyd Wykkyd raised an eyebrow as if to say "Your jealous?" Raven scowled. "Of course I'm not! Who would want this destiny?" She crossed her arms. Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. "Whatever." Raven leaned against the dumpster. Kyd Wykkyd sat cross legged in front of her. "So what are you?" Raven asked. Kyd Wykkyd thought about it for awhile. He pointed at her and then at himself. "Like me?" Raven asked. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Are you from Azarath?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Didn't think so." Raven replied. The two teens decided to stare at one another. "Raven, OH RAVEN!" Beast Boy called a while later. "Yo Raven!" Cyborg shouted. "Looks like I've got to go. We'll have to talk about this some time." She got up to meet her friends. Kyd Wykkyd teleported away.

Kyd Wykkyd ingored the chorus of greetings as he walked back into the Hive Five head quarters. He went straight to his room to meditate. He had known that he had a sibling who was the portal. But he never expected it to be _Raven._ She was a do-gooder. She wasn't evil...Or was she? Kyd Wykkyd groaned. Everything was always so confusing. And of course his sibling had to be a _girl. _And of course they had to _meet. _Which was _forbidden._ At least if he'd gotten a brother they could watch wrestling together. Raven would probably want to do something girly like talk about feelings. Yuck.

"Where have you been?" Beast Boy demanded. "The mall. Where do you think Beast Boy?" Raven said sarcasticly. Cyborg snickered. "Well you and that Kyd whatever guy just disappeared. I- uh everyone was worried!" He replied Cyborg snickered even louder. "Well if we both disappeared then that probably ment that I was fighting him." Raven said slowly, as if Beast Boy couldn't understand. "Oh right..." Beast Boy blushed in embarrsment.

Raven flopped back on her bed and sighed. What the heck was going on anymore? And what was with Kyd Wykkyd? How could he have the marks of Scath? "Unless...Unless what? Ugh! This is hopeless!" She made a face and hit her pillow with her fist. "I need to meditate." Raven sat up and closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted. Suddenly her eyes shot open. "It couldn't be!" She nearly slammed into the bookshelf in her haste. "No!" She said as she read the page. "I thought...I thought it was a lie!" She turned away in frustration. She disappeared in a swirl of dark energy.

She appeared in Kyd Wykkyd's room. He looked up mildly surprised. "We talk now." She grabbed his arm and envloped him into her cloak. They teleported away.

They returned to the dumpster from earlier. Raven glanced at Kyd Wykkyd."So we're siblings?" Raven asked. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Have you known?" Raven crossed her arms. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. Raven frowned. Kyd Wykkyd picked up a scrap of paper from the ground and wrote 'I only knew I had a sibling who was the portal. I did not know it was you.'He scribbled on it, then handed it to here. "Your 100 percent sure that we are related?" Raven sat down. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Of course my brother would be an evil villian." She sighed. "Of course my sister would be a super hero." Kyd Wykkyd said, using telepathy. "So do you talk then?" She asked. "Only telepatchicly. I took a vow of silence." Kyd Wykkyd said. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'd prefer it if you'd learn sign language. I don't like talking telepathicly. I feel as if it breaks the vow. Even though technicaly it doesn't." Kyd Wykkyd replied. "Okay...Are you going to tell me why you took the vow?" Raven asked. Kyd Wykkyd looked away. "I understand. It's private." Raven pulled her knees to her chest. "This is so strange." She said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "So um...Are we susposed to bond or something now?" She turned to him. Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. "I know a cafe that makes good herbal tea. They read poetry there." She asked. Kyd Wykkyd thought for a moment, then nodded. "I can teleport us there." Kyd Wykkyd said. "Okay." Raven replied. She told him where it was and stood up. Kyd Wykkyd akwardly wrapped his cape around her and they teleported.

"Interesting." Raven said when they arrived. She looked at his cape in interest before she led the way into the building. Soon she and her sibling were seated across from each other at a small table. "New boyfriend?" The server winked at Raven. They were sort of friends since Raven came to the cafe so much. Kyd Wykkyd blushed and Raven rolled her eyes. "This is my brother Kelly." Raven said. "Ohh, whoops." Kelly giggled. "Just bring us my usual." Raven dismissed her. "Okay." Kelly went to go get the drinks. "So basicly, we aren't going to be able to talk for real untill I learn sign language?" Raven said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "That's convenient." Raven sighed. Kelly brought their tea. They both stirred it exactly three times, tapped the spoon on the side of the mug and blew on it before taking a sip. Raven and Kyd Wykkyd raised their eyebrows at each other. "I guess we are siblings." Raven commented. They sipped some more tea. "Do you like horror movies?" Raven asked. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Do you like meditating?" She asked. Kyd Wykkyd nodded and smiled. They continued 'talking' for awhile untill silence grew again. "They only thing is, your evil. I'm good. How are we gonna make this work?" Raven asked. Kyd Wykkyd cocked his head. "Now that I know I've got a brother, I'm not going to leave you alone." Raven smiled slightly. Kyd Wykkyd smiled back but then frowned. "I like being in the Hive. They are my friends." He said telepathicly. "They may be your friends. But they are criminals. I don't want a criminal for a brother." Raven replied. Kyd Wykkyd glowered and stood up. "Well then maybe I won't be your brother then!" He teleported out of the restruant. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" Kelly asked. She was pretty used to Raven's powers so Kyd Wykkyd's had little effect on her. The other patrons though, were staring at Raven like she was an alien. "Or something." Raven teleported as well. "Well excuse me!" Kelly said.

"GUESS WHAT FRIENDS! RAVEN HAS A SECRET BROTHER THAT SHE NEVER KNEW ABOUT AND SHE HAS MET HIM AND DRUNK THE TEA WITH HIM!" Starfire zoomed into the living room of Titan Tower. Raven floated in after her, an angry look on her face. "WHAT PART OF DON'T TELL ANYONE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Raven growled. "I understand perfectly Raven! You have told me to not tell just anyone. So I am telling them all as you have asked. I am most excited for you!" Starfire turned to Raven. Raven slapped herself in the face. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" Beast Boy cried, jumping to his feet. Cyborg jaw dropped to the floor and Robin looked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "As Starfire just said, I didn't know!" Raven replied. "WHO IS HE?" Beast Boy demanded. "OH YOU'LL NEVER GUESS BEAST BOY! IT'S THE KYD OF WYKKYD!" Starfire clapped. "Ugh!" Raven put a hand to her forehead. "It's him? He's in the hive!" Cyborg exploded. "I know Cyborg!" Raven worked to keep her cool. "I'm not so sure about this." Robin walked towards Raven. "How do you know he's really your brother?" He placed his hand on her arm. "I just know." Raven replied. "WELL HE'S EVIL!" Cyborg yelled. "I THINK WE HAVE THAT CLEARED CYBORG!" Raven shrieked. And that was the end of the conversation.

A/N: Another cliffy (sorta maybe kinda)! So I got a review saying the Kyd Wykkyd is not a demon, just a mutated human. I know that. I also know that this is fanfiction. And when it's fanfiction it's Beaky's world. And Beaky will do what she wants. (And yes. I refer to myself in third person. Deal with it.) So if I want to make him just a lil' more awesome, I will. I respect that you don't like that, I even understand why. But I want to have him a half demon in my story and since it's my story I can so HA! (And I'm joking with the ha stuff you know...Just trying to be funny...But sometimes I kinda fail at that...Soooo yup...Beaky yet again causes another akward silence. Man Beaky's weird. :P)

-Beaky


	4. Chapter 4

Tension and Drama

Chapter Four

"Raven, are you sure about this?" Robin was skeptical as usual. "Yes Robin. I thought it was a lie, but I guess I was wrong." Raven sighed. "But how do you know?" Robin insisted. "I just know! Look, it's a family thing!" Raven pulled her hood over her head. "If your sure...But still, even if he is your brother, what are you going to do about it? He's a villian." Robin glanced at the door where he knew the rest of the titans were trying to listen. "I know." Raven hid her face in her hands. "We'll figure this out somehow." Robin told his friend. She grimaced in reply.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported around his room in anger. He slammed books on to shelfs, kicked around discarded clothing, and occasionally punched his pillow. "OPEN UP SNOT HEAD!" Gizmo's high voice drifted into the room. Kyd Wykkyd opened up the door and snarled. Gizmo's eyes widened. "Nevermind!" He hurried away. Kyd Wykkyd glared at him as he went. He retreated back inside his room and continued his sporatic teleporting. Who does she think she is? Just 'cause she's my sister doesn't mean she can be such a meanie! Kyd Wykkyd thought sulkily.

"I can't hear anything!" Starfire complained. "I'm working on it Star!" Cyborg retorted. One of his ears had turned into a satelite and his was turning a knob on his arm, almost as if tuning a radio. Beast Boy had turned into a beagle, his floppy ear pressed against the door. "I'm getting something!" A speaked popped out of Cyborg's chest. Robin's voice could be heard through the static. "Raven, I think we should-" Was all they heard before the transmission started to break up.

"Aw no, come on!" Cyborg starting tuning again. "Listening to something?" Robin asked. "Just trying to-AHHH ROBIN!" Cyborg's body returned to it's normal state. "Nothing...Hahaha...Just passing by!" He tiptoed away. "I'm sure you were." Robin rolled his eyes. Beast boy turned into a mouse and scurried away. "Uh...We were not just listen to your conversation!" Starfire smiled. Robin just shook his head.

A knock sounded on Kyd Wykkyd's door. He opened it and glared out. "Uh, hey Kyd Wykkyd...We were wondering if you want to go out for ice cream with us and-" Kyd Wykkyd shut the door in SeeMore's face. Ice cream...How pathetic...All that creamy goodness...At a time like this...Creamy goodness...Ice cream...Kyd Wykkyd began rethinking his previous action. He teleported out of his room quickly.

"I've got an idea! Let's go out for ice cream!" Beast Boy said. "You don't eat dairy." Cyborg pointed out. "They have vegan ice cream thank you very much!" Beast Boy retorted. "Yes! The cream of ice is most pleasing!" Star Fire clapped her hands. "Whatever." Robin looked over to Raven. "If we must." She sighed. "Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven could tell she was going to regret this excursion.

The titans were in line and deciding what they wanted to order when a group of teens pushed in front of them. "Hey! You can't just cut in line!" Cyborg said, annoyed. "We can do whatever we want!" A girl turned around. Both teens froze in horror. "Jinx!" Cyborg finally choked out. The other Titans and the rest of the Hive Five looked up. "You stinking Titans!" Gizmo crossed his arms. "Oh glorious! Now we can meet Raven's brother the Kyd of Wykkyd!" Starfire squealed while twirling in the air. The Hive Five stopped swapping insults with the Titans and stared at Starfire. "What did you just say?" Jinx asked. Yes. Raven was regretting this.

Jinx turned and scowled at Kyd Wykkyd. "Raven is your SISTER and you never thought to TELL us?" She growled. Kyd Wykkyd backed up slightly. "Man, I'm your best friend!" SeeMore looked slightly hurt. "I didn't see this coming! Did you Billy?" Billy looked over at one of his many clones. "No Billy! I didn't!" His clone replied. "I'm hungry." Mammoth when to order ice cream. Gizmo was yelling but no one could really understand what he was saying. "You better tell what's going on or else." Jinx said in a dangerous tone.

"This will probably take all night." Kyd Wykkyd whispered into Raven's mind.

A/N: Sorry it was a long wait. I broke my finger and I couldn't type. It was awful not being able to write! I coul barely even use this mouse! But it's better! (Mostly) So I'm back to posting! For those of you starting school, I'm sorry. :P Just kidding! Hope your having a good school year so far and...Uhh...I guess that's it...Unless you want me to ramble on for thirty more pages...You probably don't. I understand.

-Beaky

P.S. And by the way, for once it isn't much of a cliffy! Maybe I'm not so evil after all!

OR MAYBE I AM! MWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
